


Cabaret

by nutmegofsussex



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmegofsussex/pseuds/nutmegofsussex
Summary: Once the game begins, there’s no stopping. Make your move, but be careful if you slip up you could loose.





	Cabaret

Once the game begins, there’s no stopping. Make your move, but be careful if you slip up you could loose. 

There’s nothing that Meghan loved more than keeping her husband on her toes. Tonight, was no different. They were on their way to an event, so of course she had to be dressed to the nines. Checking her chardonnay Stella McCartney dress in the mirror, she slipped her gold studs onto her ears. With an application of a classic red lip, she was ready to go. Now to find her date. Walking towards the bathroom, Harry was adjusting his tie. She leaned her petite silhouette against the frame of the door. Her wandering eyes took in the view before her. He was wearing a black suit with a crisp tie, his beard was neatly lined up and those piercing blue eyes illuminated the mirror before him.   _Damn_ , he always cleaned up good, she could take him down onto the floor right now. Alas, this was not the time to blow his or her back out. They needed to make their way to the event.

“Hey handsome!” Meghan said with smile.

“Hello gorgeous!” Harry walked over to her and kissed her hands trailing his lips up her arms.

She giggled at the contact, his affection would never be tiresome to her. His kisses always made her body quiver with excitement. 

“Ready to go?” she extended her hands to hold his.  
   
“Absolutely.” He took his hand into hers.

Leaving their cozy cottage, the couple entered their designated Range Rover. A few minutes later and the driver pulled into the street heading towards their destination. Glancing at the rear-view mirror, Meghan rubbed her thumb into Harry’s palm. Her eyes lingered over to his direction, giving him a seductive smile. Harry cleared his throat, his eyes meeting with hers. He knew that look from a mile away, she was in the mood for some  _fun_. Looking at his watch momentarily he noted that it was a thirty-minute drive to their destination. A smirk appeared onto his face. If it’s fun she wants, then that’s exactly what she’ll get. He bit his lip looking at her, his left hand pressing onto her knee.

“Uh-oh looks like someone wants to play a game.”

“You think so?” Meghan’s hand caressed Harry’s thigh.

Harry leaned his face closer to his wife’s “I know how you operate.”

“Uh huh” her lips connected to his, her hand moved further up his thigh, tongue slipping into his mouth.

“Mmm – as great as that sounds, we only have twenty-minutes before we arrive.”

Meghan brought her lips closer to his ear “funny because that’s never stopped you before.”

Harry felt himself harden in his slacks,  _shit_  she was  _too_  good at this!

The duchess chuckled to herself, he could try to one up her, but she always had her way of getting him aroused. However, knowing her husband’s equally competitive streak it was going to be a challenge this evening. The man could be just as stubborn if not worse when it came to dominance. Of course, he was willing to submit BUT there were times like this one, where he knew a certain way to get her to crack. She was determined to beat him at his own game. Even if it meant blind folding him with own tie, and tying him up using his Hermes belt, she’d do it.

May the games begin.

* * *

 

Arriving at their destination, the Sussexes adjusted their clothing and ensured they looked exactly how they did before their little tussle began. Every stray hair, un-tucked button, pin and opened zipper returned to its original place. There was no way in hell they were going to step out of the vehicle looking aroused. Taking each other’s hands, the walk inside was a brief one. Cameras flashed on the outside, and they waved at the adoring crowd before entering the venue. Now comes the hard part, remembering that while the game  _isn’t over_ , they had to wait. They both knew that once they got home, their private cabaret would truly begin. Just _two_  more hours.

Opening the door for his wife, Harry swallowed quietly. He had to remind himself not to let his eyes linger too much over his wife. If anyone was going to be the dominant one tonight, it would be him. Taking her hand once again, they walked towards the first gallery hall of their visit. The exhibition they walked into focused on the theme of ‘The Human Body as Art’. Some of the pieces ranged from presentations of preserved body parts, to paintings of the human body. There were even some sculptures that highlighted the different shapes humans had. Their eyes gazed across the various forms of such artistic expression. Together, they stopped at a painting that portrayed a woman leaning over the side of a water rinsing her hair. Her curves were accentuated as well as the side of her bosom, with a prominent pink nipple in the portrait. Deciding that this would be a good way to mess with Meghan, Harry opted to whisper his thoughts about it to her.

“This portrait is quite beautiful. I wonder how the artist was able to capture the beauty of a woman’s curves and the suppleness of their breasts?”

Meghan leaned in close to listen, she turned to him “Maybe they wanted to portray a version of a woman’s body in their eyes?”

Harry smirked and whispered: “Perhaps, I like his approach. The painting was done with oil pastels, yet it seems quite real.  _Reminds me of something I happen to admire myself._ ”

A tingling sensation went down the Duchess’ spine as she heard the final sentence her husband said. Biting the inside of her lip, she only nodded in response. She could feel Harry’s expression casting a shadow upon her.

‘ _Keep it together Meg! You know exactly what he’s trying to do. He’s NOT slick!’_

Turning towards him, she squeezed his hand keeping a neutral expression. His captivating blue eyes pierced into her brown ones. The Duke of Sussex was not going to break her. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. Smiling at him with determined eyes she knew that this could fast quickly but not on her watch.

 _“_ Let’s go to the next piece of artwork shall we, my love?”

They approached the next work of art, it was a replica of Michelangelo’s sculpture of David. Since Harry thought he could compare her body to a portrait of a woman, she was going to kick it up a notch. Admiring the craftsmanship of the statue’s prominent limbs, the duchess leaned against her husband. Bringing his head close to hers she whispered about how accurate the artist’s portrayal of the male anatomy was accurate. Using her pointer finger discreetly, she looped it into one of his belt loops, and used her free hand to cup his crotch. She moved her thumb over the fly’s material.

“David’s portrait may be a work of art, but I prefer the one that’s closest to home.” 

Meghan playfully bit his earlobe, conscious of the others walking by. She didn’t care that they were walking by, all knew was that he wasn’t about to start something and not work to finish it.

Harry stifled a reactionary moan,  _shit_  if he didn’t get home soon he knew he was going to explode.

_“HENRY CHARLES ALBERT DAVID DO NOT ALLOW YOURSELF TO HAVE A FULL ON ERECTION AT THIS GALLERY ! KEEP IT TOGETHER !!!”_

After looking at a few more pieces of art, they moved onto the dinner portion of the event. Sitting together, at the table one would think that perhaps they’d settle this childish feud. However, knowing the Sussexes once something starts, it doesn’t stop  _especially not in this case._ While enjoying their meal, Harry placed his hand on Meghan’s thigh. He caressed her smooth skin through her flesh colored tights. He kept a straight face, eating his food with the other hand. Meghan tried to not express her emotions, but she knew that move all to well. Trying to move his hand, away the duke used this to his advantage. 

“We both know, you could move my hand, but you don’t want to. You love how my shapely hands caress you in one of your favorite spots.”   


His hands moved between her legs, his middle finger reaching for her crotch to circle her clit amidst the stocking she had on. Suddenly, he  _gasped_ was she not wearing panties? Damn, she really wasn’t messing around. Meghan bit into her croissant slowly, feeling her legs shaking at his touches. That certain finger of his circled itself on covered bud. She took a deep breath, sipping onto some water. Holding onto his hand, she tried to shift herself in her seat to feel more of his touches.   


_‘Gotcha’_  Harry thought to himself.

She faced her mischievous imp of a husband, eyes narrowed.

“Funny, how you thought you almost got me.”

“I don’t even have to try, you know you were close.”

“Keep this up and I’ll take that Hermes belt of yours and tie you up.”

“You sure it won’t be you ?” 

Meghan rolled her eyes, god he was almost right. If she let him continue and she orgasm-ed, the game would be over before they even got home. Removing his hand, she continued glaring at her husband. The couple ate in a sexually charged silence. Just one more hour, then they could get into the car and slip home.  _Henry_  thought he was sly, but  _Rachel_  was always one step of ahead. If he kept his up she’d shove him into the nearest bathroom and ride him. But she knew better, she wasn’t going to let him get to her. Taking strong sips of the liquor before her, she concluded that to get him she needed to do it with haste.   
  
  
She felt herself loosening up, at this point  _she didn’t care if she had to take him to the bathroom and fuck him senselessly_ ,  _she would_.  _Everything else be damned_. Meghan smiled at Harry, she wriggled her eyebrows. 

In a whisper tone she said: “You have two seconds to follow me, or else you’re  **really**  going to get it.”   
  
Harry knew exactly where this was going. He won, and she wanted him badly. But maybe he assumed things too quickly. It’s like they say,  _never count your wins before they actually occur_.   


Following his wife, he too drank some alcohol along the way. If they were going to have a quickie in the bathroom might as well get into the mood. Meghan downed the rest of her drink. If Henry really wanted this to get to the point, well congratulations darling you’re going to get fucked up.   


Walking towards the bathroom, they slipped inside quietly only for the duchess to slam her husband against the sink. She pulled him close to her. The next thing they knew were ravishing each other in kisses. Meghan unbuckled Harry’s belt placing it onto the counter behind him. Harry sat himself down onto the counter. Her stocking her torn off off her, and she straddled his waist. However, not forgetting her plan, she took his belt and tied his hands together.   
  
“You wanna be nasty to me? I’ll show you nasty” 

Meghan got onto her knees and teased her love by slowly sucking on his erect cock. Harry moaned, hissing at the lack access he had to touch her. She looked up at him, her matte lipstick remaining in place while she lapped up his pre-cum. Hollowing her cheeks she formed a steady rhythm. It didn’t take long for Harry to get close to cumming but since he wanted to act out, he had to wait. She removed her lips and positioned herself once again to straddle him.   
  
“You naughty boy, look at what you’ve done. We’re here in this public restroom having a quickie because  _you_  couldn’t keep yourself together.” 

Harry tried turning away but felt her hand gripping the back of her neck.   
  
“Look at me while I fuck you !”  _  
_  
Meghan placed her hand onto his shoulder. She kissed his face, leaning closer to his ear.   
  
“ I love you”   
  
“ I love you too”   
  
She giggled, the fact that she could have him speechless and still aroused satisfied her. Quickly grinding herself onto him, she set a pace. Rolling her hips she bounced a little thrusting. Harry moved in rhythm with her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but knowing she was in charge, it wasn’t going to happen. He moaned feeling her warmth around him.  _Fuck,_ how did she always manage to do these things but still be this mixture of cute, sexy, and unreal? 

“You like how I’m fucking myself onto you baby? You’re so beautiful tied up with your Hermes belt.”   


Harry leaned himself close to her face, initiating more kisses.   


Having to maneuver himself despite his constraints, he worked to meet her thrusts, hitting the spots at the right angle. The couple moaned in unison, enjoying the sensations of warmth from each other’s bodies. Meghan reached down with one of her hands circling her clit while she continued her rhythmic riding.   
  
Harry felt himself getting closer he wasn’t going to last. Meghan moaned at the twitching of his cock. Moving herself against him once again, his thrusting hit her g-spot. She felt herself release, not long after her husband did too.   
  
“MM !”  
“SHIT !”   
_  
_  
Stopping to a take breath, the couple smiled at each other. Meghan, unfastened the belt around Harry’s hands. They were somewhat under the influence of alcohol, horny, yet satisfied.  _However_ , this still wasn’t over yet because the continuation of their fun would continue at home. Harry had some plans of his own too. 

* * *

Walking towards the car, Harry pulled Meghan close to him. If they were going to walk out of the building looking like they didn’t just have a quickie, the least they could do was act the part. Waving once again at the cameras and fans who came to see them leave, they put on their best expressions of content feelings. Once they approached their vehicle and closed the door the overall demeanor between them changed. The remnants of their arousal from the session they had earlier pooled over into their ride home. Harry rolled up the dividing window among them and the driver in the front seat. Turning over to his wife, he moved closer to her seat.

The sensual atmosphere continuing to cause tension. She looked in his direction, the small space among them closed instantly. Their lips connected, and she was pulled into his lap. His hands ran along the middle of her back. Hers worked to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Slowly taking each button out of its hole, her fingers worked themselves onto his soft skin. Deepening the kiss, Harry worked his fingers removing the hair clip that tied her hair together. Her loose curls fell around her shoulders.

Moving her hair to the side, he nipped at her neck. Increasing the pressure of his bite, he sucked onto the skin trying to leave a mark. The duchess threw her head back moaning at his touch. His tongue rolled over her skin, tracing over each freckle. He moved his head slightly to kiss her jawbone.

“You’re so beautiful, it’s such a shame you’ve decided to try to test my dominance.”

“I didn’t have to test anything, you proved my theory.”

“I’m not sure what your theory was but if you want to be reminded, so be it.”

His eyes read her facial expression. Oh Meghan, you may have had the ball in your court but don’t forget that Harry himself is well versed in knowing how to make you crack. Don’t push your luck.

The taxi pulled onto the street leading to the entrance of Nott Cot. Quickly adjusting themselves, Meghan and Harry prepared to exit the vehicle. Taking each other’s hands, the couple quickly shuffled into their cozy home. Once the car pulled away, they turned on the lights. Meghan turned to put her items down, and within seconds she was turned around and pressed against the wall. Harry’s knee was between her legs brushing against her clitoris.

“Mm! Really? You couldn’t wait for just a second- ”

“Nope ! Besides, since you got to have your fun it’s my turn.”

“I wasn’t done with you yet.”

“Doesn’t matter because like I told you, what you did out there was cute but we’re doing things on  _my_  terms now.”

His left hand held her wrists together, while his right slapped her ass.

“SHIT!” she hissed

Moving them over to the stairs, the duke sat down and had his wife position herself to lay on him. He moved up the lower hem of her dress, kneading his fingers into the stung flesh of her ass. Meghan moaned quietly, feeling his soft hands onto her skin. Harry took his three of fingers and beckoned for her to spread her legs a little bit more. Moving his fingers towards her mouth he gestured that she suck them.

“That’s it, make sure they’re dripping.”

She maneuvered her tongue amongst his fingers, slurping each digit graciously. Using his other hand, he slapped her ass again causing her arousal to slowly pool between her legs. Taking his wet fingers, he teased her clit rubbing over them. Leaning his face close to her opening, he spit over her clit making it easier for additional movement inside of her. With a swift motion, he inserted his fingers. He thrust generously, not leaving any room he palmed his hand to curl them against her g-spot. 

“FUCK !”   
  
Meghan tried to shift her body, but Harry’s free hand reached into her hair and tugged. 

“I didn’t say you could move. Stay put while I’m finger fucking you.” 

She felt herself quivering at the sound of his voice. Could she have cum right on the spot? Unequivocally, so as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she could feel it coming closer. 

“YES !” 

His fingers continued to hit the spot, his pinky finger joining the other three, while his thumb rubbed her clit. 

“Don’t stop ! Don’t stop ! Don’t stop! YESS !!” 

Her face turned bright red as her orgasm washed over her. She shuddered, feeling her husband remove his fingers. 

Turning around, she glanced at him licking his hand clean. Not a single drop of her cum went to waste. 

Harry leaned his head to the side “I’ll be right back, I have something for you. Take off your dress.” 

He kissed her forehead, working his way up the stairs. When he reached their room, he went into his drawer. After searching for a few minutes, he found the red bullet vibrator. Before you ask, YES he has a knack for keeping vibrators around. He  **loves** to use them on Meghan, and tonight was no exception. 

Returning down the stairs he found the love of his life still in the position he left her in. However, her dress and shoes were off to the side of the staircase. Smiling to himself, he quietly placed the camera off to the side. They would use that later. First, he had to assert his dominance once again. Walking over to her, he gave her quick kiss hiding the bullet between his fingers. 

“ Since you’ve been  _somewhat_  obedient I figured I’d have some fun with you.”

“Mm.” 

Removing his clothing, he tossed them over onto the floor behind them. His shoes and socks hit the door. Steadying himself behind her he stroke himself helping to increase his erection. Harry rubbed his tip against Meghan’s lips, teasing her before slipping inside. 

“Shit you’re so warm” 

“NN !” 

Adjusting himself inside of her started at somewhat steady pace. His hands returned to her hair, keeping her head upright. 

After a few more hard thrusts, Harry managed to figure out a way to fuck Meg without having to hold her into place. Using this to his advantage, he picked up the red bullet he had hidden. He sucked on the outside of it then placed it against her clit.   


Meghan jolted at the feeling of the tiny vibrator. 

“OH !!! ~” Harry tugged at her hair once again. 

She heard his voice asking her a simple question, but the sensations were getting to her. The vibrations of the bullet and his thrusts along with the way he pulled at her hair.  _Shit_ , he really wasn’t playing tonight. 

Noticing that Meghan didn’t hear what he asked, Harry tugged some more. 

“Who’s pussy does this belong to?” 

“Yours.” 

A harder pull “I said WHO ? Louder so I can hear you!” 

Henry Charles Albert David wasn’t the one to fuck with when it came to dominance. Sure, he had his moments where he let Meghan take her win but tonight he wanted her to truly feel it.  ~~He was on level 2,000 and if I were her I’d just go ahead and say his name.~~  


“HENRY !” 

“Henry WHAT ?” 

He moved the vibrator up and down his thrusts becoming more erratic as the pleasure continued to overwhelm the duchess. Meghan tried to withhold her moans but the ass slap that came with his pounding caused it to slip out.   


“ **HENRYCHARLESALBERTDAVID**!” 

Harry released a small smile while watching Meghan struggle to try to keep herself together. It’s not that he didn’t know that their bodies were each other’s but there was this sense of  _gratification_ , hearing it being said from their mouths. Of course, don’t get him wrong he does it for her too but sometimes he just loved to hear it just because. Rolling his hips he removed the vibrator, letting himself use his free hand to pinch at her clit. 

Meghan groaned when his fingers pinched her clit. She was getting even closer. 

“YES! YES ! OH MYYYGGODDD!!! I’M ALMOST THERE!” 

Harry ran his fingers through her hair, tugging once again. He re positioned himself to penetrate her even further. Placing his legs over her waist, he had a better angle to thrust from. 

 Meghan’s gasps, moans and hisses went from and understandable language to something completely garbled. Her bottom lip was swollen from how hard she bit into it. She gripped the step in front of her, taking in her husband’s thrusts. He repeatedly pounded against her g-spot. 

“HARDER ! HARDER! PLEASE!” 

“Please what?”

“BABY PLEASE !!! OH MYGOD I CAN’T HOLD IT IN! HAA!!” 

She felt her voice cracking, tears forming in her eyes. This orgasm was set to rip through her mercilessly. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, while she was exceptional at being the dominant one, there were certain things that Harry knew would get her like this. Her face was red from screaming, and furrowing her brows together. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat, dripped down her forehead. 

One more thrust and the formerly dominant duchess completely melted. Her orgasm ripped her apart in most pleasurable way possible.  


“ AHHH !!!!” 

Harry heard her crying and pulled out cautiously. Looking at her he was concerned as to where or not she was in pain.   
  
“Are you okay ? Did I overdo it ?” 

“No no, you’re fine ! I just wow - Oh my god!” 

She took a few breaths. Harry held the sides of her face, kissing her softly. Waiting a few minutes for her to be ready for him to continue, he pressed kisses against her face. 

Breaking the silence, Meghan motioned him he could continue.   
  
Sliding in once again, it only took a few more thrusts and he reached his peak as well. 

Laying on the stairs, Meghan turned to him. She quietly studied his facial expression. He looked calm, yet concerned about something.   
  
He turned towards her. 

“I love you” 

She ran her hand on his beard, massaging his cheeks.   
  
“I love you too, you sexual maniac” 

He chuckled, he could admit that his sexual appetite was larger than the average person’s. However, she matched his energy so it wasn’t just him alone. 

“Hmm I could say the same thing about you, Miss Crying of Pleasure.” 

“You get a vibrator on your clitoris while your husband is fucking you like a madman and pulling on your hair. Tell me you wouldn’t react the same way.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him. Noticing the camera before them she asked him what it was for. Harry explained that it had been a while since they nude photographs together and he wanted to do it tonight. Meghan blushed,  _it had been quite some time._ The last time they did this was the night he proposed to her after they roasted a chicken. They wanted to commemorate the engagement in a unique way that was personal to them.   


However, that would have to wait because as much as she wanted to take photographs right now, that fucking wore her out. 

“Can we take a rain check on that?”

“I mean considering I did just fuck senselessly, and cause you to cry from an earth shattering orgasm -”

“HENRY !” 

“Yes, RACHEL we can do it another day. Besides, I’d rather focus on my favorite work of art without a lens”.   
  
Meghan playfully made a thinking face mocking his comment.   
  
“Hmm .. I wonder who that could be ?”   
  
Harry pinned himself on top of her.   
  
“That’s a great question, let’s find out.”   
  
Kissing once again, the Sussexes took their next round upstairs to a more comfortable area. This time, instead of intense fucking it was tender love making. 

 FIN … 


End file.
